happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Villains Control!
Villains Control! is an upcoming season 26 episode of HTF Fanon. It involves almost all of the evil characters attacking tree town and fearing the heroes. How will the new superhero stop them? Starring Roles *Tiger General *Zekey *Flippy *Frostbite *Dark Hour *Platypus Aliens *Devious *T-Rexxy *20's Robo Star *Baby Face Quito *Jack *Robo-Britton *Splendid *Bonny *001 *Crafty *Ale *Grunts the Gruesome *Punk The Gangster *Rae-Kahn Appearances *Generic Tree Friends *Al Capone Plot The town is seen in flames. It is revealed that all the evil characters have invaded the town. 001 is draining life forces out of some generic tree friends, Jack is carving a face on a tree friend while Zekey chews on another, and 20's Robo Star runs over a generic tree friend. It is shown that Devious has trapped Bonny and Splendid so evil can take over. He then leaves the room to join in with the carnage Bonny and Splendid are battered up and both look at each other and shed a tear. The tear however, combines and zaps the heroes, turning them in a combined super form. It bursts out of the cage and soon, they fly to the burning town where they look in horror to see Devious with all the villains They can hear Devious chant about how we would become the king of them all. However, the Platypus alien leader rejects it saying that their should be a replacement and that he should be the next king, soon the other villains get into a in-fight, while Devious tries to calm all of them down. Bonny and Splendid fly to save the day. They first attack Frostbite, Bonny grabs him and smashes his head on Jack whose head, being made of a pumpkin smashes instantly while Frostbite dies on impact. Splendid punches Punk so hard he explodes which kills numerous Platypus Aliens in the process. The Leader retreats in his UFO to start firing at Splendid, However Bonny grabs 001 and throws her into the laser beams, killing 001 instead of Splendid, who then uses his laser beam to shoot down the UFO and it crashes into 20's Robo Star killing him aswell. Devious notices the problem and tries to escape while Zekey and a Platypus alien follows him. T-Rexxy tries to grab Bonny only to realize his arms are small. Bonny kicks him in the nose and he runs away. Splendid then throws Flippy and he hits the Tiger General and his soldiers Flippy sees the soldiers and flips out killing all but the General who shoots Flippy in defense, Bonny then punches the General's head off. Crafty tries to seduce Splendid but before he could comepletly fall for it, Bonny kicks her away, killing Crafty in the process. Dark Hour sneaks up behind Bonny, but Splendid laser beams his eye into Dark Hour, melting him. Grunts charges with his sword but Bonny punches him so hard, he shatters into pieces. Devious is shown to have gotten in a UFO with a Platypus Alien and Zekey in it, Splendid quickly sees them and shoots it down, the ufo crashes as Zekey jumps out, Devious and the Platypus alien splats on the ground, Splendid and Bonny are relived to saved the day until Zekey drops onto Splendid and eats him alive, before Bonny can save him, Baby Face Quito gets on top of her and sucks on her blood, until she faints. Trivia #Al Capone makes a brief cameo. He is seen when Devious is gathering the villains. # This is the first time Bonny dies. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 26 Episodes